The Morning After
by volkova21
Summary: Short One-shot, SQ post curse, what if Emma was unable to return to the Enchanted Forest


Emma wasn't sure how she'd gotten here, gotten to this place, to this moment. The journey had been so long, but it was suddenly over. She stood gazing at Regina, but it wasn't just Regina, it was her future. So close, so out of reach. The night before still flashing through her mind- scenes, bursts of color, flashes of sound, and all their emotions tangled together. Today was the day, the end of her life here, all of Storybrooke would soon be a thing of the past.

That was what started all of this, what brought her to this moment here, though it still confused her as to how it actually happened. She'd brought Henry back home after spending her last day with him. They had learned that the town was going back to the Enchanted Forest, taking everyone with it, except for Emma. She wasn't part of that town, she had been born in the Enchanted Forest yes, but she had been raised outside of the town her whole life, while Henry, who had been born out of the town had been raised there.

Everyone was leaving her, she was the only one forced to stay behind, and in the weeks leading up to that day, they had searched for a way to bring her along, but none could be found. And so it was with that thought, Emma had returned one last time to 108 Mifflin Street, after spending her last moments with Henry.

And then, Regina had invited her in, had invited her to stay, and have a glass of cider, "One last time" she had said, with a remorseful smile. The conversation had flowed easily enough, their still somewhat tentative friendship put behind them. After all, this was the last night they'd have to endure together, their shared parenting no longer the only reason for a connection between them.

That was when it happened, Emma wasn't sure how, or why even, but it had happened, she'd been sitting on the couch with Regina, reminiscing through their adventures over the years, how everything had slowly started to change, and somewhere in there, she'd found Regina's hand resting on her leg. She'd also discovered that she didn't actually mind the touch as much as she would have previously thought.

Another few moments had passed between them, and that was when she found Regina moving ever so slightly closer to her. But what had really shocked her was when Emma found herself leaning in, actually attempting to kiss her. Though that shock was quickly surpassed when she found Regina kissing her back, her lips soft and gentle, probing but not forcing her way further. It was unlike anything else Emma had ever experienced, and she was for some reason, not surprised when they found themselves upstairs, undressing in Regina's room, between tender kisses. The thought of it's now or never floating through Emma's mind.

But now, it was morning, and here she was, still standing in Regina's room, looking down at her, wrapped in her blankets, still undressed underneath. The past night had been amazing, but it would never happen again. It was only a matter of time until she was left, standing in a field, at least that's what Emma assumed would happen.

She bent down and lightly pressed a kiss to Regina's temple, not daring to wake her and feel the regret of the night before. She knew it had to be an accident, between all the alcohol and the memories, something went wrong, but she didn't want to know what.

Emma turned to walk out of the room, the walk of shame had never been her thing, but this time, she felt there was no other way. "Say you'll remember me." Emma could have been mistaken, but she could swear she heard a voice. She turned to look at Regina and heard it again. The brunette was no longer sleeping soundly "Say you'll remember me."

She forced a weak smile, "As long as you say you'll see me again." There was a twinge of sadness to her voice she couldn't hide.

But the next words she heard shocked her the most, "You'll see me again, even if it's just in your wildest dreams."

Emma's tears were threatening to fall, as she whispered, "I know nothing lasts forever, but this is gonna take me down." She went back to Regina, for one final kiss, and as their lips met, Emma woke up.

She woke up, back in her bed, in her apartment in Boston. Grabbing for her cellphone, she checked the screen. The date read October 23rd, 2011. The tears that had previously been threatening to fall, now fell freely, everything must have been a dream. There was no possible explanation, she must have dreamt it all.

Minutes passed, and when Emma finally dried her tears for the last time, she got up and set to work, an idea had formed. It may have all been a dream, but surely she could honor the memories of those she lost, or at least had felt that she lost, by writing it down. By taking the job of The Author, she could bring a new perspective to the stories she had loved as a child.

Emma had spent all of her free time writing down every last detail she could remember, and now, her work was finished. Pages upon pages had been filled describing her adventures in so much detail. She had even managed to find a publisher and today was the big day. Her book would soon be released. It wasn't much, no big party, or hype, just another book, but to Emma, she was giving the memories she had new life. Her family may not be with her anymore, but she could share them with the world now.

She thought if only one person read her story, it would keep their memories alive, maybe give someone hope enough, after all, if the Evil Queen could change then maybe it was possible for them.

The days passed by slowly, but her book sales managed to climb steadily, and soon she managed to find herself at book signings, doing interviews, and her book somehow made it to the top of the best seller list.

But she still felt hollow inside. It was a unique kind of satisfaction; she was thrilled her book was doing so well, but the loneliness she had felt every day was still there, hidden deep inside, threatening to burst. She was kept busy with her new schedule though, and rarely had time to lose herself in her thoughts, but that feeling of sorrow still tugged, her book being a constant reminder.

It was a rainy Tuesday afternoon, that Emma found herself sitting in a bookstore once again, autographing her book, she smiled and chuckled as she realized her signature had changed so much from its original neat scrawl to a messy scribble, only the E was recognizable now. She finished signing the book she was currently on and handed it back, barely glancing up at the person in front of her.

She reached for the next book, and was already flipping to the first page to sign when she asked "Who should I sign this to?"

A familiar voice floated to her ears, "Regina please, with all your love dear." It was sultry, yet cheeky, soft on the ears and yet firm. Emma looked up, a wide smile already forming, she never thought she'd ever hear that voice again. "It's you," she breathed out as she took in the sight of the brunette in front of her.


End file.
